Simple Story About Min Yoongi
by Cha2LoveKorean
Summary: Ini hanyalah kisah sederhana tentang Yoongi, yang selalu menjadi primadona di manapun ia berada. Tapi masalahnya adalah Yoongi selalu menganggap dirinya adalah seorang seme walaupun bertingkah seperti uke(?) / Maknae Line X Yoongi / Ficlet bersambung
1. Chapter 1 - This is My Story

Author : Cha2LoveKorean

Title : Simple Story About Min Yoongi

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Main Pair : MinGa, KookGa, TaeGi

Slight : NamJin, Boys X Yoongi

Cast : BTS, EXO and Others

Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

 **Chap 1 - This is My Story**

Memiliki wajah yang manis memang sebuah keberuntungan bagi namja yang berstatus 'uke'. Tapi bagaimana jika yang memiliki wajah manis ini adalah namja yang menyebut dirinya sendiri 'seme'? Yoongi, nama namja itu. Wajahnya manis, mata sipit, bibir tipis berwarna peach, tubuh ramping serta memiliki kulit putih mulus. Yah, sangat uke sekali 'kan? Bahkan dalam geng nya, teman-temannya menyebutnya primadona. Dan berakhir dengan Yoongi berlari mengejar mereka sambil menggerakkan sapu kesana kemari. Yah itu hanya sekilas cerita tentang Yoongi.

Mau tahu lebih jauh?

Yakin?

Baiklah, baiklah, jangan marah ataupun memutar bola mata kalian. Aku akan menceritakan kisahnya pada kalian. Cerita hidup sederhana tentang Min Yoongi yang menjadi primadona di sekolah, rumah, atau dimanapun ia berada.

"Yoongi-ah, apa kau sudah membuat tugas matematika mu?" tanya Jin, namja tertua yang berada di geng mereka. Ah, aku lupa menceritakannya pada kalian. Geng yang dimaksud adalah BTS yang beranggotakan tujuh orang. Jin dan Yoongi yang berada di kelas XI-B, Namjoon dan Hoseok di kelas X-C, serta Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berada di kelas IX-A. Berbeda umur dan kelas bukan menjadi halangan bagi ketujuh namja itu. Bahkan mereka sangat akrab mengalahkan akrab nya Spongebob dan Squidward. Hahaha.

"Jangan bilang hyung mau menyontek lagi," Yoongi menyipitkan matanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jin dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hehehe, kau tahu saja, aku tidak sempat mengerjakannya kemarin karena sedang mencoba resep dari buku yang baru kubeli," Jin menyengir bodoh. Yoongi mendengus dan mendumel tidak jelas tapi tangannya tetap bergerak mengambil buku tugasnya dari dalam tasnya lalu memberikan buku itu kepada Jin. "Aigoo~ Uri Yoongi memang yang terbaik! Saranghae~" Jin memberikan love sign attack nya kearah Yoongi. Pipi namja manis itu bersemu samar walau itu tetap terlihat oleh teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat keenam namja itu tertawa . ini dia satu lagi kekesalan Yoongi saat berkumpul bersama temannya. Dirinya sering mengumbar bahwa dirinya seorang seme. Tapi sering juga ia bertingkah seperti uke saat ada yang mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Yakk, hyuung~ Berhentilah mengatakan itu padaku, atau aku akan marah!" rajuknya. Bibir tipis iitu maju beberapa senti kedepan.

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku menyalin tugasmu atau sebentar lagi bel masuk akan menghentikan jantungku,"

Sunyi.

"Hyung! Hentikanlah 'Old Gag' mu itu dan mulailah sesuatu sesuai umurmu," Taehyung, namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan kedua hyung tersayangnya itu berkomentar. Menurutnya melihat cara Jin tertawa lebih lucu daripada mendengar gurauan tak lucu milik Jin. Yah, setidaknya itu disetujui oleh sebagian besar siswa di sekolah ini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan Jungkook dan jimin bermain sambil mendorong satu sama lain. Tidak jelas memang, tapi itu mengasyikkan bagi mereka berdua. Bocah dasar. "Jungkook, Jimin, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi," Taehyung menyampirkan tas punggungnya di sebelah bahu sambil berdiri yang diikuti kedua temannya. "Baiklah, Yoongi hyung, kami ke kelas dulu, ya. Aku mencintaimu!"

Cup!

Yoongi memegang pipinya. Oke, ingatkan Yoongi menendang bokong ketiga manusia itu saat jam istirahat nanti.

 **~*~*~*~Simple Story About Min Yoongi~*~*~*~**

"Jadi jika soal ini dimasukkan kedalam rumus ini, maka…."

Pelajaran pertama kelas XI-B hari ini adalah racun bagi para siswa nya. Lihatlah, beberapa namja memasang ekspresi seperti akan memuntahkan sarapannya ke wajah sang guru saking mualnya. Bahkan Jin dengan tanpa berdosanya sudah membuat sebuah danau di atas bukunya. Yah, kecuali Yoongi. Baginya, matematika adalah makanannya. Hidupnya. Berlebihan? Jika kalian tahu alasannya, aku jamin kalian akan menarik perkataan kalian. Hahaha.

"Hey, apa kau tidak bosan?" Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya, bertanya. Kepalanya ia tumpu diatas lipatan tangannya menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Tanpa menoleh, namja manis itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai ekspresimu saat sedang memecahkan soal-soal itu. Sangat manis," ujarnya lagi. Gerakan tangan Yoongi berhenti. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur kearah pipi namja manis itu dan mengelus pelan. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"

 _ **TBC**_

A/N: haii, adakah yg ngebaca cerita ini? Aku tau kok aku terkenal dengan jam update yg ngaret :') makanya sekarang aku buat ficlet bersambung biar akunya bisa nemu ide terus dan menuhin jadwal update~ yeayyy!

Ah ya, ini ff pertama ku sejak hiatus yg lama, jadi kalau rada aneh penulisannya maafkan yaa :'(

Last, tinggalin jejaknya yaa, biar ide nya numbuh terus(?) Kkkk x3 papayyy~


	2. Chapter 2 - Innocent Min Yoongi

**Author : Cha2LoveKorean**

 **Title : Simple Story About Min Yoongi**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Pair : MinGa, KookGa, TaeGi**

 **Slight : NamJin, Boys X Yoongi**

 **Cast : BTS, EXO and Others**

 **Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

 **Chap 2 - Innocent Min Yoongi**

"Hey, apa kau tidak bosan?" Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya, bertanya. Kepalanya ia tumpu diatas lipatan tangannya menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Tanpa menoleh, namja manis itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai ekspresimu saat sedang memecahkan soal-soal itu. Sangat manis," ujarnya lagi. Gerakan tangan Yoongi berhenti. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Tangan Chanyeol terulur kearah pipi namja manis itu dan mengelus pelan. "Apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?"

 _ **DUKK**_

"ARGGHHH!"

"Chanyeol-ssi? Kenapa kau berteriak tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya sang guru sambil menatap muridnya heran. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa saem. Sshhh. Tadi kakiku terantuk kaki meja," ujarnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Tangannya menyentuh selangkangannya yang terasa ngilu karena makhluk manis disampingnya. Kalian mau tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Yoongi dengan teganya menendang 'aset' Chanyeol dengan keras. Ah, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis meraung-raung dibawah ketiak ibunya. Baiklah, itu berlebihan.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalimat menjijikan itu padaku atau aku akan menendang'nya' lebih keras nanti," dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Yoongi tersenyum manis kearah teman sebangku nya. Tanpa bisa menjawabnya, Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang ia tumpukan diatas meja. Dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menggoda namja manis itu lagi. Yah, poor Chanyeol.

Kembali pada pelaku utama, Yoongi kini dengan santainya mengutak atik handphone nya karena jam kedua mereka kosong.

 _ **DRTTT**_

Handphone Yoongi bergetar saat ada notifikasi dari obrolan grup.

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Hyungdeul!_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Oy Oy!_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : PingPong!_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : lalalalala_

 _ **CoolGi** : Berisik Tae!  
_ _Ada apa?_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Yoongi hyung, ayo tebak ada hal menyenangkan apa?_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Apa Taehyung pikir dirinya penyihir yang tahu segalanya?

 _ **HorseSeok** : Apakah Jimin mengompol di celananya lagi?_

 _ **TallJim** : Yakk! Aku tidak pernah mengompol di celana!_

 _ **StarKook** : Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada menendang bokong Jimin hyung dari atas tempat tidur_

 _ **TallJim** : ...kalian sungguh tega pada orang tampan sepertiku TT-TT_

 _ **ChefJin** : Jangan bertele-tele, kalian mengganggu jam tidur cantikku yang berharga_

 _ **InnocentJoon** : Kumohon jangan membuat danau di atas buku yang mau kau sumbang padaku, Jin hyung *worried emoticon*_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Sudah, sudah, sekarang dengarkan aku_

 _tadi.._

 _orangtuaku.._

 _mereka.._

 _ **CoolGi** : Aku akan left chat jika kau masih lama_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Jangaan!_

 _Baiklah, begini, tadi orangtua ku menelepon jika mereka ada keperluan bisnis selama beberapa hari dengan orangtua Jungkook di luar kota. Jadi mereka menitipkan kami berdua ke rumah Yoongi hyung! Sangat menyenangkan 'kan? Muehehehe_

 _ **StarKook** : Yoongi hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri, aku ingin satu kasur denganmu ya?_

 _ **CoolGi** : Baiklah_

 _ **HandsomeTae** : Curang! Aku juga ingin satu kasur dengan Yoongi hyung_

 _ **TallJim** : Ini tidak adil, apa aku harus memaksa orangtua ku pergi ke luar kota juga?_

Yoongi terkekeh saat membaca chatnya.

 _ **CoolGi** : Tidak perlu, merawat dua anak kucing saja sudah membuatku repot_

 _ **~CoolGi left chat~**_

Yoongi memasukkan Handphone nya kedalam saku lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Hyung, jika ada guru yang masuk, katakan aku ijin ke toilet, ya," tangan mungilnya menggoyangkan lengan Jin tapi namja itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Yoongi berjalan keluar kelasnya sampai ke toilet yang berada di dekat tangga. "Eh? Jimin?"

"Hyung? Ah kebetulan, aku mau protes!" Jimin yang tengah mencuci tangannya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghampiri hyung nya itu.

Sebelah alis Yoongi terangkat. "Hyung~ ijinkan aku menginap dirumahmu juga, ya? Ya?" Jimin merengek sambil menggoyangkan tangannya kesana kemari. Itu sangat manis menurut Yoongi. Jadi mau tidak mau ia mengangguk lalu membiarkan Jimin memeluknya.

Ah, asal kalian tahu, Yoongi paling suka saat bersama Jimin. Alasannya simpel, menurutnya Jimin itu uke idamannya. Bahkan ia membiarkan bocah itu bermanja-manja padanya tanpa tahu seringaian yang selalu Jimin tunjukan di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti saat ini. Jimin tengah menyeringai tanpa disadari namja manis dipelukannya.

'Lihat saja Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, aku akan merebut perhatian Yoongi hyung dari kalian,'

 _ **TBC**_

 **A/N:** Hai hai haiii~ aku tepat waktu kan update nya? :3 *tebar boxer yugi(?)* kkkk

entah cerita apa yang kubuat diatas, aku cuma biarkan jempolku yg berimajinasi(?)

aku janji chap depan akan banyak moment yugi dengan maknae line x3 hehehe

oh ya, ff ini juga aku publish via wattpad dengan penname **Cha2LoveKorean** , dan FF ini update setiap hari sebenarnya :') tapi berhubung susah update di FFN via HP, jadi aku update disana juga. Tapi tenang aja, aku tetep akan update disini kok :D

ah, trima kasih juga untuk yang udah baca, fav, follow, dan juga ripiu, aku cinta kaliaaaan~ :* kkkk

 **_The last, please leave some review for me please?^^_**


	3. Magnae Line Day with Min Yoongi part 1

Author : Cha2LoveKorean

Title : Simple Story About Min Yoongi

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Main Pair : MinGa, KookGa, TaeGi

Slight : NamJin, Boys X Yoongi

Cast : BTS, EXO and Others

Disclaimer : The Story is mine and always be mine! (:p)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Alur Berantakan, Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

Chap 3 - Magnae Line Day with Min Yoongi part 1

'Lihat saja Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, aku akan merebut perhatian Yoongi hyung dari kalian,'

. . . .JJK.

 _KRIIIING_

"Baiklah anak-anak, pertemuan kita hari ini selesai. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan kumpulkan besok pagi," ujar guru Jung, guru mata pelajaran biologi. Ucapannya di jawab malas oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kook, ayo cepat, kita harus pulang dan berkemas. Ah beruntungnya kita, satu minggu bersama Yoongi hyung! Aku harap kami dapat..."

 _"Tae, ayo bangun sayang, hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan special untukmu," Yoongi tersenyum manis sambil menggoyangkan tangan namja tampan didepannya. Kini ia terduduk dengan tubuhnya ia sanggah di pinggir kasur yang Taehyung tempati._

 _"Ah, kau sudah bangun duluan, sayang," Taehyung memaksakan tubuhnya bangun dan menghadap kearah Yoongi dengan mata setengah terbuka._

 _Yoongi tersenyum. "Iya, ayo kita makan sebelum makanan nya dingin,"._

 _Suasana meja makan saat ini sangat hangat. Dengan Taehyung merangkul manja di samping Yoongi yang tengah menyuapinya. "Kau tahu hyung? Aku sangat bahagia, terima kasih karena sudah hadir didalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi," mata keduanya saling menatap, jarak pun mulai menipis. Keduanya memejamkan mata saat Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan kini tersisa satu senti sebelum kedua bibir itu-_

"-hyung. Tae hyung! Yakk apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bibirmu maju-maju seperti itu?" Jungkook, pelaku pembuyaran imajinasi Taehyung memukul buku tulisnya ke bibir tebal teman sebangkunya itu.

Bukannya kesal, Taehyung malah terkekeh seperti orang bodoh. "Hehehe. Aku sedang membayangkan kehidupan manisku dengan Yoongi hyung," Jungkook menatap aneh kearah Taehyung yang sepertinya melanjutkan imajinasinya dengan ekspresi dua kali lipat lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya. Yah, itu menurut Jungkook.

Lagipula apa-apaan itu kehidupan manis? Hidup itu bukan drama. Kisah cinta itu harus ada adegan heroic menurutnya. seperti...

 _"Gyaaa, Jungkook ah! Tolong aku, hiks," Yoongi berteriak histeris saat ada dua namja memaksa menyentuh tubuhnya._

 _Entah datang dari mana, Jungkook berdiri sambil menatap tidak suka ke tempat kejadian. Angin berhembus membuat rambutnya berterbangan. Eh, maksudnya bergerak kesana kemari._

 _"Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku. Rasakan ini!" Jungkook maju dan menghajar dua namja itu hingga babak belur._

 _"Hiks, Jungkook ah, terima kasih sudah menolongku," ujar Yoongi sambil memeluk namja yang lebih muda. Sambil terisak ia benamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jungkook. "Tidak usah berterima kasih hyung, ini sudah menjadi tugasku," Jungkook memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yoongi dengan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya._

 _"Jungkook ah~"_

 _"Min Yoongi, aku mencintaimu," tanpa basa basi Jungkook mendekati wajah Yoongi. Ah, lebih tepatnya bibir tipis itu. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya..._

"-kook! Yakk! Kalian berdua sama saja. Menyebalkan," dengan sangat bernapsu Jimin menoyor kepala Taehyung dan Jungkook hingga keduanya kembali sadar.

"Ah, kau mengganggu hyung," Jungkook mendelik kesal kearah Jimin yang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudahlah, Jimin itu hanya iri pada kita, Kook. Hahaha," Taehyung tertawa mengejek.

Bukannya marah atau protes seperti biasanya, Jimin menyeringai. Boleh saja Taehyung dan Jungkook membayangkan ini itu dengan Yoongi. Juga terserah mereka jika dirinya di tertawakan sekarang. Karena dalam beberapa jam kedepan, merekalah yang akan Jimin tertawakan.

"Lihat, saking stress nya, ia sampai tertawa seperti orang tidak waras," ucapan pedas itu keluar dari si pemilik bibir kotak. "Iya, ayo kita tinggalkan saja Jimin hyung, sebelun ia sadar dan merengek pada kita untuk ikut menginap," sang maknae menambahkan. Kedua manusia itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih tertawa pelan.

"Tertawalah, tapi nanti lihatlah aku yang akan menertawakan kalian,"

 _TBC_

 **A/N: Akhirnya bisa on disini :( ah disini ada yg punya wattpad? Aku lebih sering on disana karena bisa on dari hp :') **

**tapi tetep akan publish disini walau akan lama hehe**

 **oh ya, maaf ya karena aku belum bisa bales ripiu nya satu2 :(**

 __The last, please leave some review for me please?^^__


End file.
